Klausowitsch
thumb|300px|Klausowitsch (2011) Klausowitsch ist eine österreichische Witzfigur der 1950er Jahre und wurde am 19. September 1995 in Bad Vöslau geboren. Er ist 5cm groß. Er ist Drogenmusiker und Drogenrapper, professioneller Drogenkonsument, Verbrecher, Verbrecherjäger, Filmproduzent, Videospielentwickler, Pseudoschauspieler, Regisseur, Zeichner, Hackbrettspieler, Cembalospieler, Musikproduzent, DJ, Sänger, Pseudolinguist, Hackémontrainer, ehemaliger Labelbetreiber, ehemaliger Formel 1050-Funktionär und ehemaliger Superballspieler und seit 2010 Besitzer eines Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. Des Weiteren rief er die Fernsehserie Stick Figure Fightaz ins Leben, mit der er als Künstler deutlich bekannter wurde. Er ist außerdem auch als Klausowitsch Wischiwaschi, Koema02 und Köma bekannt. Er lebt derzeit in Monsterrat. Klausowitsch gilt als "König der Drogenmusik" (King of Drug). Leben *1995: Klausowitsch wird Kaiser von Bad Vöslau. *1995: Klausowitsch gründet angeblich sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker. *1997: Er führt die sogenannten Klausicharts ein. *1998: Er heiratet Kelmut Hogler. *2005: Er absolviert als erster Maturant die Hackematura mit allen Punkten. *2008: Er erreicht seine endgültige Körpergröße von 5cm. *2010: Erringen des Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. *2010: Sein "Musiklabel" geht unter. *2011: Beim IQ-Test stellt sich ein IQ von 341 heraus. Klausowitsch wird daraufhin weggesperrt. *2012: Klausowitsch lässt sich von Kelmut Hogler scheiden. *2012: Er erfindet die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz. *2013: Er erfindet ein Erfrischungsgetränk und nennt es Koema Eistee. *2013: Er knackt den Neunzehnfachjackpot und gibt das gesamte gewonnene Geld für Drogen, Alkohol und Hackbretter aus. *2013: Er findet den Schwerverbrecher Da Zanta und erhält 2€. *2013: Er schließt sich dem tonganesischen Superballverein SC Ugger in der 7. tonganesischen Liga an. *2014: Der Rapper Da Zanta hätte ihn fast ermordet. *2014: Er verliert nach einer Wette mit Fritzef einen Euro und randaliert daraufhin auf offener Straße. Dabei verursacht er einen weiteren Euro Sachschaden. *2014: Er kategorisiert alle Artikel im Hacke-Wiki und bringt es sogar zur vollständigen Fertigstellung der Kategorisierung aller Artikel der reellen Enzyklopädie. *2014: Er wird durch seine Leistungen Hauptglied des Hacke-Wiki. *2014: Er möchte Blasmusik lernen und zerstört aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit das Instrument Alles von seinem Lehrer Nega, der sich darauf einfrieren lässt. *2014: Er eröffnet sein Twitter-Profil. *2014: Er wird in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert, flüchtet und plündert dabei das gesamte Depot. Er wird in Folge für vogelfrei erklärt, gefunden und wieder in die Klinik eingeliefert, seine Aufenthaltspflicht wird verlängert, ihm wird außerdem nach dem Entzugsprogramm ein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis im Umfang von fünf Wochen erteilt. *2014: Klausowitsch erfindet die Filmreihe Haifischfilme mit über 170 Kurzfilmen. In diesen fungiert er als Produzent, Regisseur und Schauspieler. *2014: Klausowitsch begeht erneut ein Drogendelikt und muss als Strafe wieder in eine Entzugsklinik, des weiteren muss er Sozialdienst leisten und mehrere Seminare besuchen, in denen er über die negativen Auswirkungen von Drogen aufgeklärt wird. *2014: Er unterstützt die Nationalmannschaft von Monsterrat bei der 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan. *2014: Er verlässt den SC Ugger und zieht sich von seiner superballerischen Aktivität zurück. *2015: Er kandidiert am 1.1. zur Präsidentenwahl der Weltweiten Rennorganisation, die nahezu alle Turniere im Rahmen der Formel 1050 organisiert, und erhält 7 Stimmen, womit er den letzten Platz belegt. Präsident wird Xepp Satter mit 34%, wodurch Schlepp Flatter nach fünf Amtsperioden abgelöst wird. *2015: Er wird Sponsor des SC Terrarium. *2015: Er wird zum King of Drug erhoben. *2015: Er wird Hackémontrainer und eröffnet eine Trainer-Infoseite. *2016: Sein Studioalbum Grausowitsch erscheint, erreicht in mehreren Ländern Platz 1 der Charts und wird eines der erfolgreichsten Alben des Jahres. *2016: Klausowitsch gründet offiziell das Label The Stupid Faker. *2016: Er gibt bekannt, dass er der Verantwortliche für die Projekte Computervoice und The ComputerVoices ist und produziert ein neues Computervoice-Album, welches er über sein Label veröffentlicht und ein internationaler Erfolg wird. *2016: Die Klausicharts werden offiziell eingestellt. *2016: Er erreicht den Diamant-Rang für 10.000 Bearbeitungen im Hacke-Wiki. *2017: Er heiratet Kelmut Hogler erneut. Bereits etwa zwei Wochen später erfolgt die Scheidung. *2018: Seine Heimat Bad Vöslau, inklusive seiner Labelzentrale und seiner Hütte, wird zerstört. Er lebt seitdem in Monsterrat. *2018: Er wird zu einer Audienz bei Kaiser Fritzef eingeladen und wegen einer Promoaktion um das Album Grausowitsch für vogelfrei erklärt. Er wird danach auf die Warteburg gebracht und muss warten. Wenig später wird er zu zweiwöchiger Haft und 200 Arbeitsstunden verurteilt. Wegen versuchten Drogenschmuggels wurde die Haft um drei Tage und 100 Arbeitsstunden verlängert und Klausowitsch wurde vor Antritt der Arbeit auf einwöchigen Entzug geschickt. Nach einem längeren Konflikt wurde festgelegt, dass er nach dem Entzug noch einen eintägigen Deutschkurs zu belegen hat, 14 Tage weiter auf Entzug muss und 150 Arbeitsstunden auf 15 Tage verteilt zu leisten hat. *2018: Bei einer Autogrammstunde in Wiener Neuland steigt ein "Fan" auf ihn drauf, der nichts von seiner Körpergröße wusste, da er in diesem Land nur geringe Bekanntheit hat. Er wird in das einzige Krankenhaus des Landes geliefert, in welchem katastrophale Bedingungen herrschen. *2018: Er löst sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker auf. Karriere als Musiker Anfänge Man sagt, Klausowitsch habe noch in seinem Geburtsjahr 1995 sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker gegründet. Dies ist jedoch sehr umstritten. Klausowitsch selbst gab an, gar nichts von diesem Label zu wissen. Allerdings wurde die Gründung in einigen unzuverlässigen Quellen "belegt". Am 30. November 1997 führte er mit der Aufnahme seiner ersten Single und seines ersten Albums die Klausicharts ein, die bis 2016 unregelmäßig aktualisiert wurden. Sie enthielten Songs und Alben von Klausowitsch, deren Chartposition sich immer änderten. Die genaue Bedeutung dieser Top 5-Liste ist unbekannt. Bisher erreichte jeder Song, an dem er mitgearbeitet hat, und jedes veröffentlichte Album von Klausowitsch den ersten Platz der Klausicharts. Erste Erfolge 2008 brachte er seine zwei Songs heraus, durch die Monsterrat erstmals etwas von seiner Musik mitbekam: Putze, putz mein Raum und Hur, i mog di. 2010 musste sein "Musiklabel" gesperrt werden, so sagen es eben vorher genannte Quellen. Seitdem verkauft Klausowitsch alle seine Werke weltweit und auch am Saturnowitsch. Die Single Hintaz Göwe, die er 2011 mit Joda aufnahm, erhielt dort eine dreifache Diamantauszeichnung. Mitgliedschaft bei mehreren Bands, DJ Klausi 2011 wurde er Mitglied der Hackolyric-Drogenband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen und bekam erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Band formte sich jedoch Ende Oktober dieses Jahres um. Zudem entstand das Pseudonym DJ Klausi und der Song Rise. Unter diesem Pseudonym veröffentlichte er allein im Jahr 2014 zwei Alben, die beide erfolgreich wurden. Mittlerweile hat sich Klausowitsch auch mit diesem Pseudonym zu einem erfolgreichen Musiker etabliert. 2012 wurde Klausowitsch Mitglied von drei Musikgruppen, in denen er gewisse Erfolge feierte: Die Fritten, The Noise Boys und Didscheis Juneited. Mit den Fritten erreichte er mit dem Song Hüttenbier den zweiten Platz im Hackevision Song Contest 2012. Die Noise Boys sind heute die erfolgreichste Rockgruppe Monsterrats. Durchbruch 2012 Das Jahr 2012 war generell durch Erfolge von Klausowitsch in Monsterrat (7Charts) geprägt, wie zum Beispiel den Songs Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd! (Platz 3, Gold), Endstation (Platz 1, Gold) oder Uman Atlantik umadum (Platz 7). Diese Erfolge brachten ihm den Durchbruch in Monsterrat, wo sein Erfolg bis heute am größten ist. Das Lied Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd! brachte ihm seine erste Goldene Schallplatte ein. Auch in den Hackistan Music Charts erreichten manche seiner Songs hohe Platzierungen, was ihm auch in Hackistan einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad verschaffte. Der einzige Erfolg, den er mit den Didscheis Juneited verbuchen konnte, war die Single Bifgshidt, die Platz 6 in Monsterrat erreichte. Weltweiter Durchbruch mit Fritzef und Horst Der weltweite Durchbruch gelang ihm mit dem Song Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki, mit welchem der erste Geburtstag des Hacke-Wiki gefeiert wurde. Dieser wurde von Fritzef geschrieben und gemeinsam von Fritzef, Klausowitsch und Horst mit einigen Gastinterpreten veröffentlicht. Die Single erreichte über 5 Millionen Verkäufe weltweit und wurde in vielen Ländern ein Top-10-Hit. Sie erreichte Platz 1 und Goldstatus in neun Ländern. Sein Album I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! erreichte große Bekanntheit und seine ersten Platzierungen in den Albumcharts, erfolgreich war allerdings nur die Singleauskoppelung Dra auf de Musi, die ebenfalls zu einem seiner bekanntesten Songs wurde. Ende 2012 wurde Klausowitsch erstmals mit dem Monster Music Award ausgezeichnet. Erfolge durch Stick Figure Fightaz Durch das Aufkommen von Stick Figure Fightaz wurden in diesem Jahr auch DJ Klausis Songs Die DREI und besonders Success ziemlich erfolgreich. 2014 gründete er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund DJ Hero das Duo The Stick Figures und wurde durch den Song Return noch bekannter. Das Duo löste sich nach einiger Zeit auf, verkaufte jedoch bis dorthin mehrere Millionen Platten. The Revolution Klausowitsch gab im Rahmen der der 2013er-Ausgabe von The Revolution 13 Konzerte in Bermuda und Uropa und unterstützte zahlreiche Musiker bei ihren Auftritten, unter anderem den Rockmusiker Le. Blasmusik, Drogenentzug und Erfolge 2014 Im August 2014 versuchte er sich an der Blasmusik und wurde von Nega unterrichtet, scheiterte aber und trieb darüber hinaus seinen Lehrer in den Ruin. Mitte dieses Monats veröffentlichte er während seines Aufenthalts in der Drogenentzugsklinik den Gedenksong für das Monströse Verbrechen Niemals wieder, der Platz 1 in Monsterrat erreichte. Kurze Zeit später veröffentlichte er unter seinem Pseudonym DJ Klausi das Album Zeitreise, das an alte Zeiten erinnern soll, gleichzeitig aber auch futuristische Melodien enthält. Während seines zehntägigen Entzugsklinik-Zwangsaufenthalts trat er außerdem aus drei Musikgruppen aus, in denen er Mitglied war: Zunächst aus den Stick Figures, da keine Musik für Stick Figure Fightaz mehr gebraucht war, danach aus den Didscheis Juneited, da er das Projekt für lächerlich befand, und zuletzt aus den Fritten, da er von DJ Whoopy durch eine für ihn vorteilhafte Belohnung überredet wurde. Nach seiner Freilassung veröffentlichte er den gemeinsam mit dem deutschen Volksmusikstar Gatsch aufgenommenen Song Freiheit, der auf Anhieb den ersten Platz der Musikcharts des Großdeutschen Reichs erreichte. Musikvideos Im Oktober 2014 veröffentlichte Klausowitsch auf diversen Online-Videoplattformen das Musikvideo Cowboy Rock, das auf allen dieser Websites hohe Aufrufzahlen erreichte, besonders auf YouCube. Aufgrund dieses Erfolgs veröffentlichte Klausowitsch den Song als Single in mehreren Ländern. Sie wurde zu einem internationalen Erfolg. Wenig später veröffentlichte er ein weiteres Video namens Koema Eistee - Der Song, das sein Erfrischungsgetränk Koema Eistee promotet und ebenfalls mehrere Millionen Aufrufe erreichte und auch erfolgreich als Single mit dem Titel Koema Eistee erschien. Erfolg mit Get High Am 30. November 2014 erschien das offizielle Kifferalbum Get High, welches er gemeinsam mit Lukas Uwe aufnahm. Es wurde schließlich sein erfolgreichstes Album und erreichte in diversen Ländern Platz 1 sowie drei Goldauszeichnungen und zwei Platinauszeichnungen und über 2 Millionen Verkäufe. In den monströsen Jahrescharts 2014 war Klausowitsch in den gesamten Top 3 der Singlewertung vertreten: Auf Platz 1 mit Niemals wieder, Platz 2 mit Never give up (The Noise Boys) und Platz 3 mit Return (The Stick Figures). Jubiläumsalbum und Labelwechsel Mitte April 2015 veröffentlichte er das Album Gschaaffd: Zwanzig Jahre Klausowitsch. Im folgenden Monat unterschrieb er bei Klown Records, dem Label des Rappers Krazyklown, obwohl er bei seiner Bewerbung angab, nicht rappen zu können. Kurz darauf wurde die Single α-Mann veröffentlicht, die erste Drogenrap-Single in der Geschichte der Drogenmusik. Großer Durchbruch als DJ Klausi Später veröffentlichte er nach langer Zeit wieder unter dem Pseudonym DJ Klausi die Single Back in Time, die überraschend mit über 3,5 Millionen Verkäufen einer seiner erfolgreichsten Songs überhaupt wurde, in Monsterrat ist er bis heute seine erfolgreichste Single. Zudem erschien kurze Zeit später das erfolgreiche Album Experience. Parallel dazu erschien sein erstes Remix-Album Ich remix' das!. Rückkehr in Hackistan und Zusammenarbeit mit Gatsch Sein im Juli erschienener Song Ins Gras beißen wurde nach Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki sein zweiter Nummer-1-Hit in Hackistan und erreichte Platinstatus. Er unterstützte Gatsch beim zweiten Teil des Songs Freiheit (Freiheit - Part II), welcher wie der Vorgänger Platz 1 im Großdeutschen Reich erreichte. Anfang 2016 veröffentlichten sie gemeinsam einen dritten Teil des Songs, der auch Platz 1 erreichte und in Monsterrat in die Top 10 einstieg. Konflikt mit Kelmut Hogler Zu seinem 20. Geburtstag wollte ihn Kelmut Hogler mit dem Album Klausi Schatzi komm zurück! überreden, ihn wieder zu heiraten, woraufhin Klausowitsch ihn mit dem Song Nein disste, der als Single erschien. Grausowitsch Am 2. Februar 2016 erschien Studioalbum Grausowitsch, dessen Veröffentlichung Klausowitsch im August 2015 über Twitter angekündigt hatte. Das Album erreichte in vielen Ländern die Spitze der Charts, wurde weltweit etwa 7 Millionen Mal verkauft und brachte Klausowitsch fünf Goldene Schallplatten sowie sieben Platin-Schallplatten ein, womit es das mit Abstand erfolgreichste Album des Drogenmusikers ist. Labelgründung und weitere Arbeit 2016 Im Jänner 2016 veröffentlichte Klausowitsch als DJ Klausi eine neue Version des DJ Hero-Songs Visions, die jedoch nicht den Erfolg des Originals erreichen konnte, lediglich in Österreich wurde sie mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Mitte März gründete er offiziell das Musiklabel The Stupid Faker als Spaßprojekt und nahm einige unbekannte Musiker, größtenteils aus Monsterrat, unter Vertrag, er selbst blieb jedoch bei Klown Records. Nach kurzer Zeit verbuchte das Label bereits seine erste Goldene Schallplatte für die Debütsingle des Rockmusikers Krojh. Im Mai schaffte Klausowitsch seine seit fast 20 Jahren geführten Klausicharts offiziell ab. Im Juni erreichte Klausowitsch die Marke von 10.000 Bearbeitungen im Hacke-Wiki und veröffentlichte die Single Ten Thousand, mit welcher er mehrere Top-10-Platzierungen erreichte. Am 13. August rechnete DJ Whoopy mit der Musikindustrie ab und gab das Ende der Musikgeschichte bekannt, indem er behauptete, alles, was nach den letzten Konter!Charts in der Musikindustrie passiert sei, sei irrelevant oder von Klausowitsch erfunden worden. Stilwechsel mit Adventure Im Oktober kündigte Klausowitsch ein neues DJ-Album mit dem Titel Adventure an, das vor allem auf ruhige Sounds setzt und sich demnach vom Vorgänger Experience deutlich unterscheidet. Die Single Flashback wurde zur Promotion vorab veröffentlicht und stieg danach in die Charts einiger Länder ein. Download-Erfolg mit Verbitterung und Musikpause Mitte November wurde der Titel Verbitterung aus dem Album Grausowitsch tausendfach heruntergeladen und erreichte als erster Song von Klausowitsch, der nur als Download erhältlich ist, die offiziellen monströsen Charts. Das Lied konnte sich auf Rang 33 positionieren und hielt sich fünf Wochen lang in den Charts. Der Erfolg wurde infolgedessen mehrmals mit jenem des Titels Sunshine der Band The Noise Boys verglichen. Nach diesem Erfolg gab Klausowitsch bekannt, sich bis zum Ende des Jahres in keiner Weise musikalisch zu betätigen, als Grund nannte er: "I WÜ NED, HOID DE BAPPM!". Er brach die Pause jedoch kurzzeitig ab, um mit DJ Hero einen Weihnachtssong zu produzieren. Schwacher Start ins Jahr 2017 Anfang Jänner 2017 veröffentlichte Klausowitsch die Single Restart, die er zusammen mit allen Mitgliedern seines Labels The Stupid Faker in nur wenigen Tagen produziert hatte. In Monsterrat erreichte sie zwar bereits in der ersten Woche Platz 2 der Charts, in anderen Ländern blieb sie jedoch weit hinter den Erwartungen zurück und lieferte keine weitere Top-20-Platzierung, in Österreich kam sie bis auf Platz 30, in der Schwyz und im Großdeutschen Reich schaffte sie es nur knapp in die Top 100. Wenig später koppelte er den Song Die Reise aus Grausowitsch als Single aus, erzielte damit allerdings ebenfalls keinen großen Erfolg und erreichte nur Chartplatzierungen in der unteren Hälfte. Veröffentlichung von Adventure Am 19. Jänner 2017 veröffentlichte DJ Klausi die Titelliste seines kommenden Albums Adventure auf seiner Website und setzte das Releasedatum auf den 6. Februar an. In der ersten Woche wurde es weltweit über 500.000 Mal verkauft. Schlussendlich erreichte das Album vier Nummer-1-Platzierungen und wurde fünf Millionen Mal verkauft, womit es sogar an den Erfolg von Grausowitsch anschließen konnte. Die erste Singleauskoppelung Mountains stieg im März bereits in der ersten Woche nach der Veröffentlichung in die Top 10 der monströsen Charts ein und erreichte in Österreich Platz 1. ''The Stupid Faker'' am Zenit des Erfolgs Im April 2017 erzielte das DJ-Duo Querformat mit der Single First Day den ersten Nummer-1-Hit für The Stupid Faker. Zudem erreichte Weakness, das Debütalbum von Krojh, die erste Nummer-1-Platzierung der Labelgeschichte in den Albumcharts. Eine Woche später wurde dieses vom Album Influence der erst kürzlich beigetretenen Rapgruppe Coma abgelöst. Während diese beiden Alben zeitgleich Nummer 1 und 2 der monströsen Albumcharts belegten, rückte Life Of Franz, das neue Album der Rockband Franz, auf Platz 3 vor, wodurch The Stupid Faker für eine Woche die ersten drei Plätze erobern konnte. Um den Hype um sein Label noch zu unterstreichen, nahm Klausowitsch mit den Mitgliedern den Song Waiting For More auf, der in Österreich und Monsterrat die Spitzenplatzierung in den Singlecharts erreichte. Konzentration auf den heimischen Markt Im Juni veröffentlichte Klausowitsch die Single Bad Vöslau/Dahoam, für welche er zahlreiche bekannte österreichische Künstler, darunter OPI, Die Offm und Hansi Hinterseer, als Gastinterpreten einlud. Das Lied ist im niederösterreichischen Dialekt verfasst und eine Mischung aus Gesangs- und Rap-Parts mit eingängiger Melodie, Klausowitsch selbst singt und rappt abwechselnd. In Österreich stieg der Song bis auf Platz 4 der Charts und erreichte Silberstatus, ansonsten wurde er kaum promotet und konnte sich in Folge international nicht durchsetzen und stieg schnell aus den Charts aus. Auch das Lied Hoid die Bappm wurde in Österreich erfolgreich als Single veröffentlicht. Außerdem wurde die Vöslauer EP inklusive dieser beiden Tracks veröffentlicht, die auf dem ersten Platz der Charts debütierte. Alle acht darauf enthaltenen Lieder konnten anschließend in die österreichischen Charts einsteigen. Skandal um Hidden Track und Indizierung Am 25. September entdeckten fanatische rosarussische Fans nach langem Experimentieren einen Hidden Track auf Klausowitschs Album I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! aus 2012, den zuvor niemand gefunden bzw. vermutet hatte. Es handelt sich um die originale, unzensierte Version des Skandalhits Kloiber (Saufen) von OPI, der als einer der verwerflichsten Songs der Welt gilt und bereits seit 1986 verboten ist. Das Album wurde weltweit indiziert und Klausowitsch wurde zu einer Geldstrafe von 4.321 Hackedollar verurteilt. Als Reaktion veröffentlichte er alle Songs aus Grausowitsch als Single, um das Geld "zurückzuholen", allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg, wobei immerhin neun Tracks gleichzeitig in den monströsen Top 200 vertreten waren. Die beste Platzierung erreichte Gegenverkehr mit Rang 50, die anderen Tracks fanden sich lediglich weit abseits der Top 50 wieder. Zwanzigjähriges Jubiläum Am 30. November, 20 Jahre nach Erscheinen seines Debütalbums, veröffentlichte Klausowitsch die Klausbox, welche seine ersten fünf Alben, also jene aus den 1990er- und 2000er-Jahren, zusammenfasst und zu fünf Hackedollar erhältlich ist. Die Kompilation erreichte Platz 1 der österreichischen und monströsen Charts. Zudem ging Klausowitsch für fünf Tage auf "Österreich-Tour" und trug in verschiedenen Gemeinden landesweit jeweils einen Song aus diesen Alben vor. Erneuter Labelwechsel Bereits am 29. Mai 2017 war der Vertrag mit Klown Records ausgelaufen, da dies jedoch weder Krazyklown, noch Klausowitsch aufgefallen war, hatte Klausowitsch weiterhin seine Tonträger über Klown Records veröffentlicht, ohne den Vertrag offiziell verlängert zu haben. Erst am 12. Dezember kurz nach Mitternacht gab Klausowitsch seinen Ausstieg bekannt und wechselte zu seinem eigenen Label. Er schloss zu diesem Zweck mit sich selbst einen Vertrag über 1050 Jahre. Wenig später wurde festgestellt, dass der Vertrag im Falle einer Beleidigung gegen Krazyklown (die Klausowitsch öffentlich tätigte) um drei Monate verlängert wird. Da auch diese Frist bereits abgelaufen war, beschloss das Gericht, dass Klausowitsch noch einen Monat bei Klown Records bleiben und innerhalb dieser Zeit noch ein Album veröffentlichen muss. Bereits am nächsten Nachmittag wurde das Album unter dem Namen Müllhalde veröffentlicht und erreichte durch den Hype, ausgelöst durch den Streit zwischen Klausowitsch und Krazyklown, unter anderem Platz 2 der monströsen Albumcharts. Beginn der Unabhängigkeit Unmittelbar nach der Veröffentlichung von Müllhalde gab Klausowitsch bekannt, bereits seit längerer Zeit mit der Produktion zweier DJ-Alben beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, darunter ein Remix-Album. Die Veröffentlichung erfolgte nach dem Labelwechsel zur Feier der Unabhängigkeit bei seinem eigenen Musiklabel The Stupid Faker. Das Studioalbum Collision stieg unter anderem auf Platz 1 der monströsen und großdeutschen Charts ein und erreichte in einigen weiteren Ländern die Top 5. Es war zwar mit knappem Abstand nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie der Vorgänger Aventure, schnitt aber in der Kritik besser ab und wurde als das bisher beste Album von DJ Klausi gelobt. Die erste Singleauskoppelung Believe erreichte hohe Chartplatzierungen und kam in Monsterrat bis auf Platz 2. Zerstörung von Bad Vöslau und Auswirkungen Am 18. Jänner wurde Klausowitschs Heimat Bad Vöslau zusammen mit seiner Labelzentrale von den Hackuminati aus der Steiamoak zerbombt und restlos zerstört. Klausowitsch veröffentlichte am folgenden Tag einen Disstrack gegen die Hackuminati und die Steiamoak mit dem Titel Steiamoak Vernichtungslied und richtete eine neue Zentrale in der Einöde Monsterrats ein, in welcher sich ein Studio, ein Büro und eine riesige Wohnung, die auch für Labelmitglieder frei betretbar ist, befinden. Der Landeshauptmann der Steiamoak erließ einen Auslieferungsbefehl gegen Klausowitsch, da dieser behauptet, er käme nicht aus der Steiamoak, was eine Lüge und damit ein Verbrechen gegen das Bundesland sei. Dieser wurde allerdings zurückgezogen, da Klausowitsch drohte, im Fall einer Auslieferung den Disstrack vor tausenden Steiamoakern vorzutragen. Er nahm die Ereignisse als Anlass für die Produktion eines kompletten Albums gegen die Steiamoak mit dem Titel I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! Reloaded. Einflussnahme auf Die Großen Fünf Da sich Die Großen Fünf nach dem Tod von DJ Whoopy nur noch aus drei Interpreten zusammensetzten, verlangte Klausowitsch am 25. Februar 2018 öffentlich die Aufnahme zweier neuer Interpreten, um die Liste wieder zu vervollständigen und reichte mehrere Vorschläge ein. Er bewirkte damit erfolgreich die Aufnahme von Fritzef. Da allerdings kein fünfter Musiker und auch er selbst nicht aufgenommen wurde, kündigte er ein Dissalbum an, das am Folgetag erscheinen sollte. Bereits vor der Veröffentlichung verweigerten sämtliche Anbieter die Aufnahme des Albums in ihr Sortiment, sodass es nur in Klausowitschs Webshop als Download gekauft werden kann. Das Album die kleinen vier wurde ein Misserfolg und erreichte lediglich eine knappe Top-100-Platzierung in Monsterrat. Erstes Best-Of-Album Am 1. März 2018 erschien Klausowitschs erstes Best-Of-Album mit dem Titel Best Of Klausowitsch & DJ Klausi, eine Zusammenfassung von 25 Songs aus seiner Karriere seit seinem Durchbruch, davon 15 als Klausowitsch und 10 unter dem Pseudonym DJ Klausi. Das Album wurde ein großer Erfolg, erreichte sechs Nummer-1-Platzierungen und verkaufte sich etwa vier Millionen Mal. Neuer Singleerfolg und EP Ende März veröffentlichte Klausowitsch die neue Single Staub, einen Drogenmusiksong im bekannten Klausowitsch-Stil, was bereits seit langer Zeit erwartet wurde. Der Song erlangte große Aufmerksamkeit und positive Resonanz, in vielen Ländern konnte er hohe Chartplatzierungen erreichen, wodurch Klausowitsch erstmals seit United, veröffentlicht Anfang 2016, einen größeren internationalen Hit unter seinem Standard-Pseudonym erzielen konnte. Aufgrund des Erfolgs produzierte Klausowitsch mehrere Versionen des Songs, teilweise mit anderen Interpreten, und fasste diese in der Staub EP zusammen, die ebenfalls international erfolgreich war. Der gleichzeitig als Single veröffentlichte Remix mit Anton stieg in die monströsen, österreichischen und rosarussischen Charts ein. Streit mit Kaiser Fritzef Im April 2018 wurde Klausowitsch aus Rache für die mehr als zwei Jahre zurückliegende Promotion von Grausowitsch mit mehreren Strafen belegt, was von vielen Seiten kritisiert wurde. Anfang Mai nahm der Streit seinen Höhepunkt, zu dieser Zeit kündigte Klausowitsch im Rahmen einer Wette mit Anton die Aufnahme eines Minilbums an, nach dem Konflikt stellte sich heraus, dass ihm für dieses weniger als zwei Wochen zur Produktion blieben. Vor dem Album wurden zwei Singles veröffentlicht: Zunächst Speibsackerl mit der KifferKapelle und am 28. Mai, dem Erscheinungstag des Albums, der Solotrack Augenblick. Das Album trägt den Titel Life of a Kiffer und wurde ein großer Erfolg sowohl die Verkaufszahlen als auch die Kritiken betreffend, es war sein erstes erfolgreiches Studioalbum unter seinem Standard-Pseudonym seit Grausowitsch und Augenblick wurde eine der erfolgreichsten Singleveröffentlichungen seiner Karriere. Album für Hindunesien Mitte Juni schloss sich Klausowitsch der Religion der Khaw´razmi in Hindunesien an, lernte alle Gottheiten in wenigen Tagen auswendig und nahm das Album Klaw´razmowitsch auf, welches nur in Hindunesien veröffentlicht wurde und religiöse Lieder enthält, um alle Gottheiten zu ehren. Klausowitsch trat aus der Religion nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums wieder aus. Es wurde von allen Einwohnern Hindunesiens gekauft und wurde damit der erste Tonträger, der von der gesamten Bevölkerung eines Staats gekauft wurde. Dieser Rekord wurde kurz darauf aberkannt, da Hindunesien kein anerkannter Staat ist. Es gilt allerdings als erstes Album, welches von der gesamten Bevölkerung eines Antistaats gekauft wurde. Auflösung von The Stupid Faker Im Juli 2018 bezeichnete Klausowitsch sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker öffentlich als "Sauhaufen" und gab dessen Auflösung bekannt. Die genauen Gründe dafür sind nicht bekannt, man vermutet, es sei ihm zu viel Arbeit gewesen. Einige Mitglieder zogen sich daraufhin aus dem Musikgeschäft zurück. Im August wurde Klausowitsch vom realen Rapper Bushido verklagt, da sein Song Drogenrap Kings, eine Singleauskoppelung aus Life of a Kiffer, Ähnlichkeiten zu dessen Titel Gangsta Rap Kings aufweist. Klausowitsch musste eine Geldstrafe bezahlen und der Titel wurde vom Markt genommen. Dorftrottel EP Anfang September veröffentlichte Klausowitsch die Single Klaus aus Bad Vöslau und eine Woche später die Dorftrottel EP, welche sechs Songs enthält. Die Single war besonders in Österreich und im Großdeutschen Reich erfolgreich und erreichte in beiden Ländern Platz 1. Sonstiges Klausowitsch beherrscht das Hackbrett, das Cembalo und diverse Computer-Musikprogramme. Er vertritt eine vielzahl von Genres, unter anderem Hackolyric und Comedymusik, aber besonders die Drogenmusik. Er produziert alle seine Songs selbst, gelegentlich in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Produzenten. Erfolg Klausowisch verkaufte bis heute in seiner Solokarriere 58 Millionen Tonträger, ist damit einer der erfolgreichsten Drogenmusiker aller Zeiten und wurde aufgrund seiner Leistungen in diesem Bereich 2015 zum König der Drogenmusik (King of Drug) erhoben. Bemerkenswert ist zudem, dass ihm dies ohne weltweiten Erfolg (fehlender Durchbruch in Tongäa, Hammerika und den englischsprachigen Ländern) größtenteils in einer Auswahl an Ländern in Bermuda und Uropa gelungen ist, die meisten seiner erfolgreichen Werke platzieren sich lediglich in bis zu zehn Ländern in den Charts, den bisherigen Rekord hält das Album Adventure mit 16 Ländern. Unter seinem DJ-Pseudonym und durch Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Interpreten konnte er bereits einige weitere Länder wie Schweben und die USH erreichen. Zusammen mit den Projekten The Noise Boys, Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen, DJ3, The Stick Figures, Die Fritten, Didscheis Juneited, Computervoice und The ComputerVoices ergeben sich Verkaufszahlen von mindestens 125 Millionen Tonträgern. Stick Figure Fightaz 2012 erfand Klausowitsch die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz, die nach und nach bekannter wurde und Klausowitsch zu einem weltweit bekannten Künstler machte. Die Serie besteht bisher aus sechs Teilen. Die Titelsongs der Teile wurden allesamt erfolgreich. 2014 wurde das Projekt von Franz Dumm kritisiert und analysiert und schließlich in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufgenommen. Die Sendung wurde zur Grundlage einiger kritischer Werke, unter anderem von Filippp Kirkorov. Beim fünften Teil arbeiteten sogar die bekannten Videospiel-Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega mit. Seit es den sechsten Teil des Projekts gibt, wird es regelmäßig bei Monster!TV, dem berühmtesten Fernsehsender Monsterrats, ausgestrahlt. Die enorme Bekanntheit von Stick Figure Fightaz führte dazu, dass manche Fans und Kritiker das Projekt durch verschiedenste Methoden parodierten. Die bekannteste Parodie zu Stick Figure Fightaz heißt Zathgif Erugif Kcits. Auch die Videospiel-Industrie blieb nicht von Stick Figure Fightaz verschont: Klausowitsch kündigte während seiner Arbeit an der Fernsehserie ein Videospiel zum Projekt an, das den Titel Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game tragen sollte, jedoch mittlerweile verworfen wurde. Beziehung mit Kelmut Hogler 1998 heiratete Klausowitsch Kelmut Hogler und hatte nur sehr wenig mit ihm zu tun. Hogler schoss ihm 1999 einen Hackeball gegen den Schädel, wodurch er dumm wurde. 2012 schoss Hogler ihm einen Ziegel gegen den Kopf, worauf Klausowitsch die Scheidung einreichte. Über die kommenden Jahre hatten Klausowitsch und Kelmut Hogler vermutlich nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. 2017 warf ihm Hogler einen Skischuh gegen den Kopf und Klausowitsch erlitt schwere Verletzungen, zudem schlug er Hogler in seiner Verwirrtheit eine Eheschließung vor, worauf dieser einwilligte. Am selben Tag nahmen sie gemeinsam ein Album auf, das noch am späten Abend über Klausowitschs Label veröffentlicht wurde. Es wurde massiv negativ kritisiert, konnte sich jedoch trotz allem in den österreichischen Charts platzieren und sorgte für die erste Chartplatzierung Klausowitschs in Ostfrankreich, wo es auf Platz 60 einstieg. Die Ehe hielt nur 16 Tage, da Klausowitsch nichts mehr mit Hogler zu tun haben wollte. Im Song I wü ned!, der am Tag der Scheidung erschien, verarbeitet Klausowitsch die Ehe, die er quasi nur bei halbem Bewusstsein und im Nachhinein ungewollt geschlossen hatte. Monate später rechnete er durch den Rache-Song Nie wieder endgültig mit Hogler ab. Zanta-Konflikt 2013 ermordete einer der bekanntesten Rapper aus Monsterrat, Da Zanta, alle Mitglieder seiner Hip-Hop-Gruppe MonstaRat, der mit mehr als 200.000.000 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern erfolgreichsten monströsen Band aller Zeiten. Anschließend suchte er Zuflucht bei Klausowitsch. Dieser missbrauchte jedoch das Vertrauen des Rappers und meldete ihn bei der Polizei. Er bekam dafür 2€ als Belohnung. Da Zanta wurde in die Verbannung auf den Saturnowitsch geschickt, wo die Klausis, mit ihm alles machen durften, was sie wollten. 2014 kehrte Da Zanta unerwartet nach Monsterrat zurück, da ihn die Bewohner des Saturnowitsch nach Hause schickten, und kündigte seinen Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit an. Wenige Zeit später verletzte er Klausowitsch als Rache sehr schwer und wurde von ihm sofort bei der Polizei gemeldet. Die Zeit danach war durch den Zanta-Konflikt geprägt, Da Zanta hatte danach keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendeine Art von weiterer Rache auszuüben, da ihm unter anderem die Augen entfernt, die Nasenlöcher zugestopft und die Zähne ausgeschlagen wurden. Der Verantwortliche für diese grausame Bestrafung war DJ Whoopy. Das damalige Staatsoberhaupt, der Oberimperator Monsterrats, wäre für die Todesstrafe gewesen. Ende 2014 verstarb Da Zanta. Beziehung zur Steiamoak Die Bewohner des österreichischen Neuntels Steiamoak vertreten seit seiner Geburt entschlossen die Ansicht, Klausowitsch käme von dort. Allerdings wehrten sich die Bewohner seines wahren Geburtsorts, Bad Vöslau, heftig gegen diese Behauptungen. Auch Klausowitsch selbst gab immer wieder an, nicht in der Steiamoak geboren worden zu sein und eigentlich noch nie dort gewesen zu sein. Als die Steiamoaker immer noch nicht von ihrer Überzeugung abwichen, brachte Klausowitsch 2012 ein musikalisches Album mit dem Titel I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! heraus, in dem sich alle Songs mit seiner wahren Herkunft und mit der Widerlegung der falschen Behauptungen beschäftigen. Das Album gilt heute als der wichtigste Beweis, dass Klausowitsch nicht aus der Steiamoak, sondern aus Bad Vöslau kommt. Auch weitere Musikveröffentlichungen wie I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! Reloaded, insbesondere das darauf enthaltene Steiamoak Vernichtungslied, gelten als weitere schlagkräftige Beweise. Die Bewohner der Steiamoak haben jedoch bis heute noch nicht von ihrer bereits widerlegten Behauptung losgelassen. Die Band Steiamoak, die 2011 entstanden ist, veröffentlicht Musik, um zu beweisen, dass Klausowitsch ein Steiamoaker ist. Sport Klausowitsch ist überzeugter Fan des Sports Hackeball. 2011 kam ihm die Idee, seine Lieblingsmannschaften zu unterstützen. So begann er 2012, die quapanische Hackeballnationalmannschaft zu unterstützen, indem er sie ständig anfeuerte. Er produzierte sogar einige Motivations-Songs, die jedoch überwiegend unbekannt blieben. Er ist auch leidenschaftlicher Bowling-Spieler, sein Rekord liegt bei 173 Punkten in einer Partie. Klausowitsch gab 2013 in einem Interview bekannt, gerne Superballspieler zu werden. 2013 bis 2014 war er als Innenverteidiger für den tonganesischen Amateurverein SC Ugger in der siebten tonganesischen Liga, in dem unter anderem der hackistanische Nationalspieler Frech Dachs gespielt hatte, aktiv, zog sich jedoch aufgrund seiner Misserfolge mit dem Verein für immer vom Superball zurück. Am 1. Januar 2015 trat Klausowitsch zur Präsidentenwahl für die Weltweite Rennorganisation an, die die Formel 1050 organisiert und lenkt, und erreichte mit 7 Stimmen den letzten Platz. Seine Ziele waren unter anderem die Abschaffung sämtlicher Regeln sowie die Umbenennung in "Formel Klausowitsch". 2015 wurde er Sponsor des SC Terrarium. Klausowitsch unterstützt bzw. unterstützte folgende Mannschaften, unter anderem finanziell: *Superball: Hurricane St. Fritzefburg, SC Ugger, Stick Figures Ypolten, SC Terrarium, Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Formel 1050: Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Hackeball: Quapanische Nationalmannschaft *Basketball: Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Fußball: Monströse Nationalmannschaft, Masters Of The Universe Bahti Außerdem besitzt Klausowitsch Anteile von 7% am Verein Stick Figures Ypolten und 2% am SC Ugger. Superball-Statistik Politik Anlässlich der am 19. März 2018 angekündigten vorgezogenen Obermonsterratwahl in Monsterrat, die am 1. April stattfand, gründete Klausowitsch die Drogenpartei Monsterrats (DPM) und wollte sich für die landesweite Legalisierung von allen Drogen einsetzen. Die Partei wurde verboten und aufgelöst, da Klausowitsch kein monströser Staatsbürger ist und die Verherrlichung von Drogen in Monsterrat illegal ist. Koema Eistee siehe Koema Eistee Hackémon-Training siehe Klausowitsch/Trainer-Info Klausowitsch reiste im Rahmen seiner Hackémonkarriere bislang durch Hackistan und Monsterrat. Er fing insgesamt 27 Hackémon und gewann alle Medaillen der jeweiligen acht Hackémon Stadien, in beiden Hackeligen konnte er die vier Top-Trainer bezwingen und scheiterte nur jeweils am Großmeister. Er ist im Besitz eines legendären Hackémon, sein meistbenutztes und stärkstes Hackémon ist Drachenhornisse. 2017 erreichte er bei der Weltmeisterschaft erstmals eine K.O.-Runde und war damit einer der besten 32 Trainer weltweit. Videospielografie *''Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game'' (verworfen) *''A Game'' (abgebrochen) *''Klausowitschs World'' (abgebrochen) *''Pokemon Rubin 2'' (in Arbeit, Demo verfügbar) Filmografie *''Haifischfilme'' von Sharquarium Diskografie Klausowitsch hat bislang 21 Studioalben produziert. Seine größten Erfolge sind unter anderem die Alben Grausowitsch und Adventure sowie die Singles Back In Time und Ins Gras beißen. Hauptartikel: Klausowitsch/Diskografie Studioalben Klausowitsch *1997: TSF *1999: Kelmut Schatzi Album *2000: Sinema *2007: Klausi Supahua *2009: 341 *2012: I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! *2014: Gfängnisaufenthoit *2014: Get High *2015: Gschaaffd: Zwanzig Jahre Klausowitsch *2016: Grausowitsch *2017: Wiedervereinigung (& Kelmut Hogler) *2017: Müllhalde *2018: I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! Reloaded *2018: die kleinen vier *2018: Life of a Kiffer *2018: Klaw´razmowitsch DJ Klausi *2014: Mukke *2014: Zeitreise *2015: Experience *2017: Adventure *2018: Collision Singles (Auswahl) Klausowitsch *Hur, i mog di *Mochs söwa! (feat. -) *Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd! *Dra auf de Musi (feat. DJ Fritz F. & Die Offm) *Niemals wieder *Freiheit (feat. Gatsch) *Cowboy Rock *α-Mann *Ins Gras beißen (feat. Fritzef) *Siegestanz *Verbitterung *Bad Vöslau/Dahoam (feat. OPI, Die Offm, Drogen, Kridolf, Rainhard Brekkerl, Andreas Gackalier, Truckscheisser & Hansi Hinterseer) *Steiamoak Vernichtungslied *Staub *Augenblick *Klaus aus Bad Vöslau DJ Klausi *Rise *Success *Back in Time *10 *Flashback *Believe (feat. DJ Biaschtn & DJ Biaschtl) Auszeichnungen Persönliche Auszeichnungen *2010: Goldener Arsch des Dummseins *2015: King of Drug Musikauszeichnungen *2012: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2012: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Single des Jahres" für Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki *2014: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Single des Jahres" für Cowboy Rock *2016: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Grausowitsch *2017: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres"